Power Rangers Aqua Surge
Power Rangers Aqua Surge was the twentieth-second season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Ninjetti Storm and succeeded by Power Rangers Ronin. Characters Rangers Allies *King Neptune *Belle *Sirena *Maria the Mermaid *Ninja Rangers Extra Rangers Villains *King Aquanus *Queen Wateress *Bubblord *Waterman *Bubblings *Psycho Rangers Mk. 2 Deep Dark Terror Rangers Monsters Lavthaken PuperShot OctoMaster Archeronian Parasite MobyDeath FishBockler Seal Woman Sir Splashalot Crocasaur Squidona Chiaqua Water Clones Lavthaken 2 HydroBlaze FireSparkler RayConjurer Doctor Degenerates and Unnamed Terror Rangers HarpoonSniper Mutant Great White SandDriller WaterBot Ghost of Past Monsters Captain Theifman and his Crew SeaMaid Eelanitor CamoFish Dagon Mermaider Monster Ursula Monster Needle Monster Scarax Arsenal * Aqua Morphers * Shark Blaster◆ * Hammerhead Hammer◆ * Saw Sword◆ * Sturgeon Whip◆ * Dolphin Skip◆ * Squid Paster◆ * Starfish Slicer◆ * Ray Slicers◆◆◆ Zords * Shark Aqua Zord◆ * Hammerhead Aqua Zord◆ * Sawshark Aqua Zord◆ * Sturgeon Aqua Zord◆ * Dolphin Aqua Zord◆ * Squid Aqua Zord◆ * Starfish Aqua Zord◆ * Stingray Aqua Zord◆ * Manta Ray Aqua Zord◆ * Eagle Ray Aqua Zord◆ * Lionfish Aqua Zord◆ * Orca Aqua Zord◆ * Turtle Aqua Zord◆ Auxiliary Zords *Narwhal Aqua Zord❖ *Swordfish Aqua Zord❖ *Seal Aqua Zord❖ *Seahorse Aqua Zord❖ *Alligator Aqua Zord❖ Evil Zords *Angler Fish Aqua Zord◆ *Viper Fish Aqua Zord◆ *Hatchet Fish Aqua Zord◆ Megazords *Aqua Surge Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Aqua Brawl Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ *Atlantis Megazord◆◆ *Sea Ray Megazord◆◆◆ *Aqua Knight Megazord◆◆◆ Evil Megazords *Dark Terror Megazord◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: The Sea of Aquarium * Episode 2: A Job Protecting the Atlantis * Episode 3: The Aquarium Park * Episode 4: Hosting * Episode 5: Narwhal Search * Episode 6: The Swordfish Technique * Episode 7: Seal Play * Episode 8: The Seahorse * Episode 9: The Alligator Hunt * Episode 10: The Squid and Starfish * Episode 11: Sea Teamwork * Episode 12: The Waterman * Episode 13: Beware of Kraken Monster * Episode 14: The Drained City * Episode 15: Aqua Works * Episode 16: The Rays * Episode 17: Triple Attack * Episode 18: Snorkeling Adventure * Episode 19: Swimming in the Water * Episode 20: The Guardians of the Atlantis (Princess Aquarina, Prince Aquario and Aquanet debuts) * Episode 21: Key to the Underwater Temple * Episode 22: The Water Temple * Episode 23: Retrieving the Treasure * Episode 24: Gift for the King * Episode 25: Power Source * Episode 26: Invasion on the Aquarium Park * Episode 27: The Treasure * Episode 28: Following the Steps * Episode 29: Incoming Threat * Episode 30: Psycho Rangers' Revenge (Space Trigger and Aqua Surge teamup) * Episode 31: Mermaid's Request * Episode 32: The King's Errands * Episode 33: Ursula's Battle (Ursula was destroyed by Green, Pink, Orange and Lionfish Aqua Surge Rangers) * Episode 34: The Killzone (Needle was defeated and destroyed by Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Orca and Sea Turle Aqua Surge Rangers) * Episode 35: The One that Got Away * Episode 36: Angler's End (Scarax was defeated and destroyed by the Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Stingray, Manta Ray, Eagle Ray, Orca and Sea Turtle Aqua Surge Rangers) * Episode 37: The Royalty Brawl * Episode 38: Path to the Evil Lair * Episode 39: Doom * Final Episode: Final Battle in Atlantis Notes *This is the first season to have Rangers with aquatic animal themed. **This is a first season to have male Blue and Yellow Rangers and female Green Ranger since Power Rangers Arctic Force. Category:Future Beetle